los colores de mi corazon
by hanae-rei
Summary: Esta historia es un genderbender de miraculous ladybug NathalieXMarin Adrianne cegada por su amor incondicional y fiel hacia lordbug rechaza a Marin de una manera terrible dejándolo destrozado, pero por suerte para Marin a su lado estará Nathalie, la pelirroja artista que lo ayudará a superar a Adrianne y lo llevara a un viaje de nuevas sensaciones
1. Chapter 1: verde

_esta historia tambien se encuentra en wattpad donde es actualizada mas rapidamente bajo el seudonimo de lady-sweetmoonlight (sweet moon)_

 _-hanae rei_

Aún no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, mientras mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho a un ritmo desenfrenado como si hubiese estado corriendo miles de kilómetros.  
Ahí estaba el, la persona que me había robado el sueño y el aliento, la persona a la cual le había dedicado miles de dibujos y poemas en noches en insomnio; solo pude esconderme con la mínima esperanza de que no sucediera lo que creía y que tanto me negaba a aceptar, no quería que él se le declarara a la bonita rubia que él tenía frente suyo pero las cosas claramente no funcionan así.  
Vi como aquel muchacho del cual me había enamorado tomaba las manos de esa bonita rubia que todos querían y admiraban, y que muy en el fondo yo también lo hacía porque no podía odiarla solo por haber llamado la atención del muchacho no era culpa suya, no era culpa de nadie. Ella le miró con algo de extrañeza y de un movimiento suave alejo las manos ajenas de las suyas, lo que hizo que Marin se pusiera más nervioso y que este comenzará a acariciar su nuca de modo constante demostrando así su incomodidad, en medio de tartamudeos el confesó su amor por ella, dijo que la había amado desde esa tarde en la que en medio de una lluvia similar a la de hoy había visto su sinceridad y bondadoso ser , dijo que la había anhelado cada día y noche, resaltó cada una de sus buenas actitudes y facciones, clamó al viento y a la lluvia su amor por ella; mientas que mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos, siempre había notado la atención que Marin le ponía a Adrianne, sin embargo mi corazón guardaba la mínima esperanza de ser correspondida algún día por el.  
Prácticamente acababa de perder todas las esperanzas.  
Pero pasó algo que no preví, ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad del rechazo, siempre consideré que a Adrianne si bien no amaba con fervor a Marin como lo hacía yo al menos le atraía; pero esos ojos verdes inyectados de desagrado me dijeron lo contrario, con una mueca de fastidio y un rechazo que me dolió hasta mi escucharlo a pesar de que no era directamente para mí y que hasta presentaba una oportunidad para tener esperanzas, todo lo que tenía como concepto de Adrianne se fue a la rotunda basura. Siempre pensé que la chica era amable y dulce, que era natural de ella y que no había nada de malo en su ser pero la manera con la cual trato a Marin me dejo fría y me mostró mi gran equivocación, vi como ella se alejaba mientras el pobre Marin caía de rodillas al suelo entre lágrimas y algo en mi ardió, ardió con el fuego del rencor y el odio, porque por mucho que me haya dejado "el campo libre" por así decirlo yo solo deseaba la felicidad del muchacho no verlo en el suelo llorando con si de un niño se tratase y en sus manos los tristes pedazos de su corazón roto. Sin poder evitarlo y con la determinación que nació aparentemente después de años de inmaculada timidez corrí hacia Marin y lo acune en mis brazos, el estupefacto pero afligido me tomo de la cintura mientras yo le dedicaba palabras de consuelo y le acariciaba el azabache cabello.  
Después de un rato nos levantamos y fuimos a un café cercano a esperar a que la melancólica lluvia se calmase, ciertamente agradecía haber vuelto por mi carpeta llena de bocetos sino Marin hubiera tenido que afrontar tal poco piadoso rechazó el solo, de camino al café si bien Marin no hablaba mucho se encontraba un poco más animado.  
Nos sentamos uno frente al otro cerca del ventanal de café, le pregunte a Marin que deseaba él sencillamente se limitó a decirme que deseaba un té, me levante a pedir nuestra orden con la anciana mujer del mostrador; la expresión que me mostró la mujer hizo resurgir la emoción y tras decirle a la mujer el pedido prácticamente corrí a la mesa como si fuese una maldita loca, Marin me miró sorprendido y extrañado pero poco me importaba porque la pasión que corría por cada fibra de mi ser provocaba que me encerrara en mi mundo, rápidamente tome mi bolso y de un rápido movimiento saque de él todo material necesario para el artista, pude escuchar una expresión de sorpresa con corto tinte de susto por parte de Marin automáticamente tire la carpeta, los lápices y hojas en la mesa como una desquiciada. Lo mire por un momento, vi que en sus ojos había expectación por mi siguiente movimiento y sorpresa, me limité a sonreírle y a tomar un lápiz, más por joda que por otra cosa y mandando la timidez que me caracteriza de paseo tome el lápiz como si fuera light de death note y comencé a bocetear el rostro de la anciana mujer, deseaba con toda mi alma poder retratar tal expresión. La líneas curvas comenzaron a aparecer en el papel tipo ingres que me había costado tanto conseguir pues al parecer a todo el maldito mundo le dio por comenzar clases de dibujo y dejar a toda papelería o tienda de arte sin papel ingres.  
Me encontraba tan sumergida en el lápiz y papel que me había olvidado completamente de la existencia de Marin o del mundo mismo, por eso amaba tanto dibujar porque me desligaba totalmente del mundo y entraba al propio donde yo podía ser dios y crear a mi antojo, donde podía retratar paisajes melancólicos, atardeceres armoniosos, estructuras góticas y románticas, personas hermosas, grandes monstruos mitológicos, podía viajar a donde quisiera con solo una hoja y un lápiz. No salí de mi letargo hasta que el ruido de la cerámica golpeando suavemente la mesa y la aceptación agradable de mi dibujo por parte de la mujer me saco de mi lapsus pasional de artista. Me giré y mire a la mujer que sonreía y exclamaba emocionada que la había retratado hermosa, entre risas comentó que le había quitado años en mi dibujo y que si se podía permitir el descaro que pedirme el dibujo para ella colocarlo aquí en el café, me sonroje al haber sido descubierta y con la timidez de vuelta le dije que se lo daría que no había ningún problema, la mujer agradeció y volvió al mostrador.  
Rayos el emocionarme tanto me iba a hacer pasar un día de estos una gran pena, qué vergüenza debo parecer una maniaca del lápiz.  
\- wow este es muy bueno- escuche decir, gire la cara como la niña del exorcista que hasta me trono el pescuezo para ver a Marin viendo los bocetos de mi carpeta, casi me tiro al suelo a llorar, estaba viendo los tantos dibujos que había hecho... De él!Me quiero morir. Solté un par de palabras incomprensibles antes de dejar caer mi rostro a la mesa con la mayor de las vergüenzas, me habían vuelto a pillar... Carajo aunque pensándolo bien creo que aumente los actos vergonzosos dejando caer mi cabeza así, seguro pensara que estoy loca o que tengo alguna deficiencia mental.  
-Nath? Estas bien?- preguntó Marin mientras tomaba con suavidad mi rostro, que de seguro estaría tan rojo como mi cabello, sentí las lagrimillas acumularse en las esquinas de mis ojos y negué.  
-es por los dibujos- asentí como si fuera una retardada, perdí el habla; la timidez volvió y vino en ración doble.  
-ya.. Ya tranquila no me molesta- sonrió mientras el rubor comenzaba a nacer en sus pálidas mejillas. - más que molestarme me hace sentir alagado, nunca nadie me había dibujado y tú lo hiciste de una manera tan maravillosa, pero no niego que me pregunto porque la mayoría de los dibujos son míos- preguntó mientras volvía a observar dibujo por dibujo y los volvía a acomodar, prácticamente mi corazón se me salió del pecho y se fue corriendo como Speedy González, es oficial he sido totalmente descubierta.  
Sentía mi cara arder como si fuera un huevo en plena cocción, abrí la boca como un pez sin pronunciar palabra hasta que simplemente salió - ...porque eres mi muso- el me miró con sorpresa y comenzó a carcajearse como si yo le hubiera contado el mejor de los chistes, parecía a punto de ahogarse, me sentí mal ponen n momento creí que se estaba burlando de mí pero al mismo tiempo no pude contener una pequeña sonrisilla.  
Dejó súbitamente de reírse y me miró atento, se limpió una lagrimilla y abrió la boca para decir algo que ciertamente hizo que mi corazón se regocijará.  
-Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír así Nath, también es la primera vez que te veo en esa fase de artista... Realmente me siento contento de ver ese lado tuyo que nunca note- le sonreí algo tímida y sonrojada.  
\- es es porque nunca miras hacia atrás- conteste, realmente mi boca me estaba jugando una mala pasada soltando ese tipo de cosas, tengo que aprender a conectar mi boca con mi cerebro para no pasar más penas.  
-Entonces tendré que hacerlo más seguido, enserio fue alucinante! Llegaste corriendo como si tu vida dependiera de ello y azotaste todo esto en la mesa, realmente me sorprendiste pero sobre todo fue exquisito ver como destilabas pasión en cada trazo! Y al ver que cada vez tomaba más forma realmente me maravillo!-comentó emocionado y continuó haciéndome sentir alabada, creo que mi ego creció un poco - pero fue tan gracioso ver cómo levantaste ese lápiz por un momento creí que estaba viendo death note, por poco me sacas un ojo con ese movimiento- ambos reímos.  
-bueno eso sí fue por joda, me siento chida haciendo eso de vez en cuando y no lo niego- me acerqué a él y le hice una seña para que se acercase lo cual el hizo, hable tan bajo como si fuese a contarle el mayor secreto del universo - soy otaka, aunque nadie lo sabe- finalice y me aleje, estar tan cerca de Marin sería malo para mi corazón.  
-así que soy el primero en saberlo?- preguntó divertido con una ceja levantada, yo asentí - debería tener más cuidado señorita Nathalie, quizás podría llegar a revelarlo y exponer ante todos que eres una otaka- mi estomago salto y mi corazón se detuvo al escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre de una forma tan deliciosa, cada letra se deslizó con erotismo por sus labios y danzo suavemente por el aire hasta mis mundanos oídos, no iba a aguantar mucho cerca de Marin me iba a matar y sobre todo iba a volverme una pervertida.  
-entonces escribiré tu nombre en mi death note o Talvez mande a uno de mis homunculos a matarte- dije divertida mientras tomaba entre mis manos la taza de café con leche que había pedido, Marin soltó una carcajada y sacó a relucir el tema del aquel vídeo nuevo que tanto cobro fama sobre la creación de los homunculos con una técnica por mucho muy ortera.  
-admite que es una técnica para crear homunculos muy cutre Marin- dije antes de beber un poco de mi café con leche. -Paraselsus se esta seguramente revolcando en su tumba, sus teorías fueron transformadas en algo muy ortero- dije con una sonrisa.  
\- tienes la razón pero no me mates las ilusiones! Quiero un homunculo! Te imaginas lo genial que sería!? Sería como tener un pequeño esclavo - soltó infantilmente, lo mire sería para luego comenzar a carcajearnos.  
Hablamos un rato más sobre animes y teorías conspiratorias estupidas, nunca creí que podría hablar con alguien sobre las cosas que me llaman la atención o son de mi gusto, mucho menos con Marin pero me siento alegre de conocer esta parte de él y tener tanto en común.  
Comencé a organizar mi cosas en el bolso mientras Marin me contaba un poco sobre una historia tradicional china que su madre solía contarle, me pareció muy hermosa y no dude en decirle lo que pensaba al respecto ya que había entrado un poco más en confianza. Ambos nos levantamos y fuimos al mostrador a pagar de paso le entregue el retrato terminado a la mujer que hasta pinte mientras hablaba de sandeces con Marin el cual se ofreció a acompañarme a casa, trate de negarme pero insistió en que no podía dejarme ir sola y que no quería que nada malo me pasara así que resignada a que no recibiría un no por respuesta salimos y comenzamos a andar hasta mi casa la cual quedaba al menos a cinco cuadras del café y por consiguiente también de la escuela.  
De camino Marin me comentó que él vivía a una calle de distancia de la escuela y que la razón por la que siempre llegaba tarde era porque se quedaba hasta tarde diseñando pues esa era su pasión, le alabe por ello a lo cual el me prometió que un día diseñaría un hermoso vestido para mí y que si no me gustaba me lo pegaría al cuerpo con silicona, vaya sadico.  
-me lo pondría así fuera la cosa más fea existente, porque sería el primer vestido que me regalarían y también el primer regalo que me darías tu- solté sin Pensarlo mucho sin embargo cuando me di cuenta lo que dije me sonroje, rayos!.  
Marin me sonrió de la manera más hermosa posible y me acarició el cabello con cariño, me dijo que entonces que de ser así me iba a volver su modelo y si no quería me obligaría a modelar todo lo que él hiciera a la fuerza por lo que reí.  
Al llegar a mi casa Marin espero a que entrara, no sin antes preguntarme por mi número de celular para mensajearnos al rato.  
En la noche cuando estaba terminando de organizar el pequeño estudio que tenía a mi disposición, llego un mensaje de Marin el cual decía "gracias Nath"  
Realmente no me arrepiento por volver por mi carpeta de bocetos, gracias a ella pase la mejor tarde de mi vida junto al muchacho que amo.  
Le haré un altar a mi maravillosa carpeta, lastima que sea verde como los ojos de la chica que le rompió el corazón a Marin.


	2. Chapter 2: amarillo

Nada como ver el tristón paisaje matutino, el color azul pálido del cielo junto con las calles tranquilas de París decoradas con flores y plantas que contrastaban provocaban una sensación de tranquilidad que se alojaba en mi fuero interno dejando así la calma que me acompañaría todo el día.  
Me encantaba levantarme temprano para admirar las calles parisinas bajo el naciente sol matutino ya que esto provocaba en mi serenidad y me hacía admirar las bellezas de la vida que pasan inadvertidas comúnmente, mientras caminaba a la escuela a paso parsimonioso comencé a pensar en la tarde de ayer, nunca ni en más locos sueños habría pasado una tarde tan alegre y llena de risas con Marin, es más aún ni me lo creo para mí aún es increíble lo que sucedía aunque la felicidad no se encuentra totalmente en mi ya que también estoy preocupada porque las heridas que Adrianne le provocó a Marin con tal rechazo tan cortante y tosco no se curarían de un día para otro, esa niña rica tendría que aprender a ser más considerada y más sutil con su bonita boquita porque si no alguien tendría que rompérsela.  
Entre en la escuela la cual estaba prácticamente solitaria, cosa que me hizo sentir libertad pues no puedo negar que estar en un espacio cerrado con mucha gente me incomodaba, era más de mi gusto refugiarme en la soledad y el anonimato por lo que esa era la razón por la que me gustaba sentarme tanto en la parte trasera del salón, porque me ofrecía un espacio sólo para mí donde podría distraerme dibujando o simplemente pensando sin el miedo a que alguien me estuviese mirando y criticando mis acciones.  
Entre al salón y vi a Alyxe en su banca en una posición extraña durmiendo profundamente seguramente producto del desvelo posiblemente por estar pensando en más competencia para con kim, la chica que tenía una loca obsesión con los deportes y estar retando a todos que ni yo me salve una que otra vez sin embargo gracias a Alyxe ahora kim solo le dedicaba toda su atención a las competencias entre ellos aunque para mí que había algo más allá.  
Me fui al fondo del salón como de costumbre, saque un lápiz y una libreta para comenzar a dibujar una especie de separaciones para la idea de un cómic que se me había ocurrido, realmente en el fondo si era una otaka debería no hacer esto en la escuela me da vergüenza que vean en lo que estoy trabajando sobre todo pensando en que el mayor bullyinero de el Françoise Dupont e hijito de mami Clovis se encontraba en mi salón y podía correr el riesgo de convertirme en su blanco de burlas.  
El salón poco a poco comenzó a llenarse, fue una gran sorpresa ver a Marin llegar temprano pero fue mucho más sorprendente ver que dejó a su amigo aly un momento para venir hasta mi lugar y hablar conmigo, cosa que no solo me sorprendió a mí si no también al amigo de este porque bueno Marin nunca de había fijado en la tímida y callada pelirroja del fondo de la clase ni mucho menos interactuado a fondo con esta misma por lo que no me extraña ver mirando a nuestra dirección muy muy sorprendido.  
Marin por otro lado se sentó a mi lado y me pregunto cómo había estado mi mañana por lo que en medio de un sonrojo y uno que otro tartamudeo le comenté de mi casi muerte en las escaleras cosa de la cual terminamos riendo a grandes carcajadas y también le hable sobre el bonito paisaje matutino,dijo que se sentía algo envidioso de no poder verlo agregando que odiaba tener el sueño tan profundo cosa de la que me burlé y le recalque que él debería aprender a administrar su tiempo.  
Marin puso una mirada demasiado maliciosa para mi gusto y me tomo el mentón dejándome estupefacta, acercó su rostro al mío y entonces hablo.  
-ah si? Entonces señorita Nathalie, se convertirá en mi asistente personal y organizará mi tiempo?- la forma tan sensual en la que hablo Marin me hizo sonrojar y casi hace que moje mis pobres bragas, no que digo! que vergüenza! y sumándole a que mi pequeña cabecita roja maquino una escena erotica entre asistente y jefe. Jesucristo, Zeus, súperman, la virgen, Santa Pachamama y todos los apóstoles este chico me va a matar con su sensualidad desbordante.  
-Nath? Estás bien?- dijo Marin ahora más preocupado viendo mi rostro posiblemente tan rojo como mi cabello, puso su mano en mi frente sorprendiéndome más. - estás ardiendo Nath!Tienes fiebre?- preguntó más preocupado ahora Marin cosa que negué entre tartamudeos y más tímida le pedí que se alejara un poco cosa que lo hizo caer en cuenta y lo hizo sonrojarse al igual que yo.  
-hasta que por fin dejas a Adrianne y te vas con los pobretones de ti misma clase Marin- ambos escuchamos la repulsiva voz de Clovis cerca a nosotros, nos miramos con preocupación para luego ver instintivamente a ese engreído metido en un feo suéter amarillo que se suponía que debería remarcarle los músculos llenos de esteroides y anabolicos. Cuando Marin se disponía a contestarle Clovis tomó con sus repulsivas manos mi cuaderno y lo ojeo rápidamente para posteriormente soltar unas carcajadas con matices de superioridad.  
\- y tu pelirroja artista de cuarta, te crees una gran dibujante cuando no eres más que una pobretona buena para nada no haces más que estorbar aquí y sobre todo das pena con estos dibujitos frikis- dijo para lanzarme mi cuaderno a los pies cosa que me hizo rabiar, sentía mi rostro arder y pequeñas lagrimillas de la rabia contenía formarse en mis ojos, nunca comprendí cuál era la maldita necesidad de Clovis por humillar y ofender a los demás, por mostrarse superior a los demás y pasar por encima de todos endiosandose a sí mismo como si fuera un rey y poseyera el supremo mandato solo porque su madre era la alcaldesa de París cosa muy mal hecha he de decir porque esa mujer a mi parecer no era más que una corrupta que ensuciaba a los demás candidatos con tal de ganar y mantenerse en ese puesto viviendo así acomodada.  
Marin no se lo pensó mucho al momento de defenderme de Clovis cosa que le agradecí mentalmente sin embargo Clovis no se quedaría ahí, llevo las cosas más lejos al punto de llegar a tratarme como una zorra y golfa cosa que hizo enfurecer a Marin e irse a los golpes por defenderme.  
Los chicos que se encontraban rápidamente reaccionaron separando a Clovis y a Marin, Jules y aly tomaron de los brazos a Marin mientras que Sabrie y Myles de igual manera tenían a Clovis de los brazos.  
Me sentía totalmente furiosa además de cansada de toda esa situación así que son que nadie lo previera me acerqué a Clovis y le plante una buena cachetada cosa que dejó a todos anonadados hasta a Nina y a Adrianne que habían acabado de entrar.  
-¿quién te crees que eres para ofendernos así a Marin y a mí? ¿Con qué derecho vienes con esa actitud de 'oh si soy el jodido dios de universo' a insultarnos y a querer humillarnos como si fuéramos inferiores a ti? Respóndeme Clovis! ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan superior a todas las personas que estamos en este salón? porque si mis ojos no me engañan no veo más que a un idiota con complejo de rey que no es capaz de mover un dedo para otra cosa que no sea tomar esteroides y que nunca ha hecho nada por nadie, ¡y no me interrumpas Sabrie que todos sabemos aquí que te usa!, entonces dime ¿Clovis quien eres? ¡Porque solo veo a un inútil que no es capaz de hacer nada por sí mismo y que por el simple hecho de ser hijo de esa alcaldesa corrupta se cree que todos tienen que rendirle tributo!- dije lo último casi gritando, me sentía acalorada, me faltaba el aire y me dolía la mano pero eso no impidió que le diera otra cachetada dejándolo más atónito que antes.  
-¡y a mí me respetas Clovis, nunca más en tu vida me vuelvas a llamar zorra más zorra será tu abuela!- finalice dándole otra cachetada porque bueno tenía que desquitarme sin embargo automáticamente el eco del golpe finalizó se escuchó el grito del maestro que se encontraba furioso y que exigía explicaciones, me había dejado llevar demasiado al parece porque ahora me daba cuenta de que todos me veían sorprendidos hasta el mismo Marin pero en el note algo diferente ya que en los bellos mares que tenía como ojos se vislumbraba orgullo.  
Tras una rápida explicación por parte de Marin y una sarta de mentiras por parte de Clovis los tres terminamos en la oficina de nuestra extremadamente manipulable directora ya que con una llamada a la al candela Clovis quedó exento de toda acusación y de la expulsión de nos iba a caer a Marin y a mí por agredir a un compañero. Me encontraba furiosa por ello pero con discutir no se lograría nada así que cuando noté que Marin iba a replicar tome su brazo y negué con la cabeza, ya ambos sin nada más que decirle a la directora Democles nos dirigimos a la entrada de la escuela no sin antes ver pasar a Clovis con su feo suéter amarillo que se regocijaba frente a nosotros mientras iba camino a él salón sin embargo más que molestarnos nos causó o a mi al menos me dio mucha gracias ver la palma de mi mano marcada en cada lado de la cara de ese rubio oxigenado.  
Al salir de la escuela Marin se ofreció de nuevo a acompañarme a casa así que simplemente acepte, no quería quedarme media hora escuchando a Marin sermonearme sobre caminar sola en las calles y lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser.  
Tras caminar las mismas cinco cuadras del día anterior por fin llegamos a mi casa, dude un poco pero invite a Marin a entrar ya que alguien tenía que curarle esas heridas que tenía en su bonito rostro, trato de negarse al principio sin embargo logre convencerlo. Al entrar le dije a Marin que me esperara un momento en la sala mientras iba a buscar el botiquín pero realmente no fui solo por el botiquín, rápidamente corrí a mi pequeño estudio y como una poca quite y escondí algunos de los dibujos que tenía de él pegados en la pared, él ya sabía que era mi muso pero no tenía que enterarse hasta qué punto llegaba mi "pasión artística" o más bien la pasión por mi muso. Tras quitar rápidamente los dibujos y esconderlos fui ir el botiquín, baje a la sala donde encontré a Marin mirando las fotos que se encontraban por todo el lugar, qué vergüenza que vea esas fotos, sin embargo él le vio el visto bueno y comentó una que otra cosa que recordaba de nuestra infancia en la primaria, le pedí a Marin que me siguiera y lo lleve a mi estudio para tener más privacidad además de que no puedo negar que quería alardear un poco sobre mis pinturas y bocetos de mi muy desordenado estudio.


	3. Chapter 3: Violeta

Nunca imaginé que compartiría mi espacio con alguien más, un pequeño cuarto dotado de al menos tres decenas cuadros y dibujos a carboncillo que son la máxima muestra de los arranques pasionales que llenan mis entrañas; si me hubiese dicho al menos una semana atrás que Marin estaría aquí en mi pequeño estudio de arte no me lo creería supongo que hasta me reiría de tal ocurrencia pues Marin siempre se había mantenido distante de mí, solo vivía en su pequeña burbuja de enamoramiento por Adrianne Olvidándose de la existencia de los demás. Por un motivo u otro me lastimaba el corazón saber que si Adrianne no hubiera rechazado a Marin este nunca hubiera prestado atención a su entorno o siendo más exactos me prestaría al menos una mínima muestra de atención, era triste admitirlo pero Marin nunca se hubiera fijado en mí y dudo que aún lo haga en un futuro próximo en el sentido romántico, si mucho Marin llegaría a quererme con una amiga, una amiga que estuvo con él uno de los momentos más dolorosos.

Con esos pensamientos tan irrevocablemente realistas la ira comenzó a mezclarse con la minina pizca de felicidad que había sentido hace unos minutos terminando así consumida por la ira dirigida a Marin, me enfurecía pero no por el hecho de que él no me amase si no por el hecho de que se hubiera enceguecido tanto por una chica que ni siquiera conocía, que no sabía su verdadera actitud o que le gustaba al menos para mi entendimiento Marin se había eclipsado de una bonita carita, de una deslumbrante sonrisa y de una máscara de amabilidad que pretendía ser innata dejando como producto de ello un muchacho idiotizado que lastimaba y pasaba de los demás así no fuese su intención. con la furia corriendo por mi sangre no me di cuenta que estaba presionando muy fuerte el algodón con alcohol en la herida del labio de Marin, solo desperté de mi furioso trance al escuchar su exclamación de dolor por lo que seguidamente me disculpe y me centré en curar su bonita carita.

Nos encontrábamos en silencio más por el sentimiento de furia mío y que Marin se había perdido en su mundo que por habernos quedado sin tema, seguramente estaba encimado pensando en los sucesos del día anterior, superar un rechazo era claramente duro y suponía yo que uno tan fuerte además de contundente sin opción a nada como el de ayer sería mucho más difícil, oh pobre Marin iluso e idiotizado por las idealizaciones románticamente engañosas y destructoras seguramente le costaría. El pesar que sentía para con el aún así no apaciguaba la furia y por mucho que le amase no he de mentir pues me decepcionaba lo ciego que había sido pero también me decepcionada de la situación en cuestión pues este acercamiento dulcificado no era más que un vano aprovechamiento de mi parte al verlo con el corazón roto, una amistad nacida entre corazones rotos y consuelos; era claro que yo le caía bien a Marin y que teníamos cosas en común, bastantes aunque no lo pareciera sin embargo eso no borraba la realidad.

Marin irrumpió en medio del silencio supongo yo que incomodo por el repentino enmudecimiento, habló con alegría alegando que me había convertido en su heroina, que había sido fantástica la manera en la que había dejado callado a Clovis y que realmente había sorprendido a todos por lo que ni enojo se disipó siendo cambiado por la vergüenza de haber sacado antes los demás el mal carácter que tenía en el fondo de mi y que solía mantenerlo tras miles de cerraduras, candados y alambres de púas.

-es mi lado oscuro el que salió a flote- respondí con un sonrojo cubriendo mis mejillas mientras seguía curándole, Marin comenzó a hacer chistes sobre ese lado oscuro mío y como El Niño de mami se había asustado, reímos bastante.

Después de un rato ya había terminado con la cara de Marin y le estaba mostrando mis cuadros mientras él me alababa por lo que claramente se me estaba subiendo el ego a la cabeza.

-quieres ir a cine?- preguntó de la nada cuando estaba comenzando a colocar mis cuadros en un modo más organizado, me sorprendió bastante pero no por ello me negué solo me limité a admitir que andaba pobre.

-me encantaría pero no tengo dinero, me lo gaste en pinceles y lienzos- admití con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas.

-está bien yo pago- contestó restándole importancia.

-que? Claro que no, no me gusta que Pagen por mí, no tienes que hacerlo- dije ahora más cerca de él y con un tono de sorpresa y molestia aunque el segundo era casi imperceptible.

-oh vamos nath para empezar esa era mi intención desde el principio- dijo también acercando su rostro al mío, hizo un puchero- vamos! vamos? si? Si?- insistió, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca que nos encontrábamos el uno del otro casi podía sentir su olor, una suave fragancia a maderada cítrica y azúcar inundó mis fosas nasales.

-está bien! Está bien pero al menos déjame darte algo después como compensación- acepte alejándole rápidamente de su rostro por lo que el sonrío alegre, tomo mi mano y me arrastro escaleras a bajo como si nada.

Tome rápidamente mi cartera y mis llaves de un rápido manotazo ya que Marin seguía arrastrándome emocionado hacia la salida de mi casa.

Salimos y tomamos el metro, fue un viaje tranquilo tararee una canción relajadamente al lado de Marin.

-qué canción es?- preguntó de la nada Marin interrumpiendo mi tarareo.

-nunca es suficiente de Natalia lafourcade- conteste tranquilamente para posterior mente comenzar a cantarla, sorpresivamente Marin se unió a mi canto

lo cual fue lindo ya que su voz aunque desentonada poseía un tono encantador.

Repentinamente detuve mi suave canto de gato arrollado.

-qué película veremos?- le pregunte repentinamente.

-no se, he escuchado que esa del director coreano es muy buena aunque sea de drama aún así me voy más por el suspense, no sé que prefieras tu-dije sencillamente girándose a mirarme.

-si es suspense es bueno, pero el actual no tanto son mejores los clásicos a que no?-conteste levantándome ya que habíamos llegado a la estación más cercana al centro comercial.

-cierto!, aunque hay uno que otro bueno actual no los desacredites!- se levanto después y ambos salimos tranquilamente del metro y la estación.

Conversamos tranquilamente el resto del camino comentando algunas de nuestras películas favoritas obteniendo como resultado de esa conversación la sorprendente revelación de que teníamos algunas películas como favoritas en común, entre ellas el castillo ambulante y el viaje de chihiro ambas del studio ghibli, otra fue les miserables que había salido recientemente e interpretada por esa bonita actriz que también participó en el diario de la princesa. Comentábamos emocionados ciertas escenas de aquellas películas por lo que sinceramente no cabía en mi pecho la satisfacción de tener no sólo tanto en común si no compartir con él momentos como estos.

Entramos al cine aún demasiado emocionados y saliendo de una acalorada discusión sobre uno de los personajes de una serie de terror que ambos seguíamos para mermar un poco toda la emoción y algo de tensión escogimos rápidamente una película japonesa ambientada en la era meiji, fue interesante y realmente me recordaba mucho a rurouni kenshin ya que su historia se centraba en un samurai tratando de proteger a quien más amaba.

A mitad de la película me giré a ver a Marin, la luz de la pantalla golpeaba su rostro el cual presentaba algunos moretones de color violeta oscuro y en ese momento pensé que el violeta no le quedaba tal mal a Marin, le daba una esencia de valentía y honor como el de un samurai que lucha por proteger a sus allegados.


	4. Chapter 4: rosa

el ruido del metal chocando era lo único que llenaba la sala, ágiles movimientos llenos de gracia y fuerza presentaban una imagen que con magnificencia dejaba sin aliento a los presentes, la tensión onduleaba por el aire y pesaba sobre nuestro hombros además de la incertidumbre que crecía más con cada golpee de aquellas feroces katanas, el golpe final vino entonces sacando el aire de mis pulmones al ver como la sangre se derramaba y el cuerpo caía pesando al suelo, un grito a lo lejos se oyó estridente y doloroso que caló en mis oídos provocándome una presión en el pecho.  
La escena era por mucho triste, en el suelo ya hacia el cuerpo del héroe caído, su amada entre sollozos se acercó a su cuerpo cubierto de carmín para finalmente situarse a su lado y besarle con cuidado los manchados labios, al magullado rostro le regaló una caricia y en un susurro de despidió del samurai jurando encontrarse en otra vida y amarse por toda la eternidad.  
No pude evitar llorar entonces, el protagonista de la película que veía con Marin había muerto luchando por su amada, su cuerpo ya hacia entre los brazos de una jovencita japonesa vestida en un kimono rosa pálido bordado con flores doradas que estaba siendo manchado por la sangre del samurai caído, me giré para ver a Marin mordiendo sus labios y aguantando las lágrimas ya que la película nos había calado en lo más profundo de nuestras almas.  
Una triste melodía apareció de repente mostrando el final de aquella película tan maravillosa que había visto con Marin, nunca una película había sacado tantos sentimientos de lo más profundo de mi ser. Las luces de la sala se encendieron dejándome un momento aturdida pero después de unos segundo ya me encontraba otra vez norma así que me levante y me seque las lágrimas, Marin también se levanto algo tenso por el final de la película por lo que tome su brazo y ambos salimos de la sala totalmente extasiados por la película.  
Ambos estábamos en silencio aún pensando en ese final tan magnifico y tan melancólico hasta que interrumpí él ensimismamiento de Marin preguntándole por su opinión respecto a la película, me miró algo shokeado para posteriormente soltar un montón de quejas respecto al final, claro lo entendía era realmente triste ver morir al protagonista del cual te había encariñado tanto así fuese por una hora y veintitrés minutos sin embargo ese final triste y todo había sido realmente maravilloso ya que retrata el sufrimiento y los valores que los samurai a debían tener en aquella época, morir con honor y valentía, entregar su vida a la espada y a la amada que deseaba proteger.  
Marin por propia cuenta decidió nuevamente acompañarme a casa, en el trayecto no dejábamos de discutir sobre el final de esa película japonesa comparando por momentos la película con el anime rurouni kenshin ya que tenía una temática muy similar. Al llegar a mi casa cuando estaba a punto de despedirme, Marin me abrazo repentinamente cosa que me dejo totalmente sorprendida, nerviosa y sobre todo sonrojada.

-gracias Nath- susurro Marin en mi oído ejerciendo mas fuerza en el abrazo sin llegar a causarme daño, por mi parte el calor se me fue del cuerpo por el repentino agradecimiento mientras mis manos que se habían quedado estáticas ante el contacto cayeron a mis costados.

-¿porque me agradeces Marin?-pude soltar por fin después de la repentina sorpresa, mis brazos se levantaron para rodear el torso de Marin en un intento de abrazo sin embargo mis pequeños brazos no llegaban rodearle completamente.

-no lo se... tal vez por haber estado ahí después de que Adrianne me rechazo, tal vez por tratar de subirme el animo distrayéndome, tal vez por levantarte ante Clovis y defendernos a ambos, tal vez por dibujarme de una manera tan magnifica, tal vez por tenderme la mano aun cuando nunca me dedique a conocerte realmente, tal vez por no tener rencor hacia mi por ignorarte aun cuando estábamos en el mismo salón de clase, tal vez por querer darme aliento para no derrumbarme; realmente tengo mucho que agradecerte Nathalie - respondió después de unos largos segundos escondiendo su rostro en mi cabello, por otro lado seguramente mi cara debía ser todo un poema, podía sentir mi rostro caliente y los ojos abiertos como platos, suponía que tenia las cejas tan levantadas que podrían estar en la linea de cabello y mi boca formando una o muy grande, no sabia que responder realmente Marin me había dejado completamente muda con aquellas palabras, solo atine a ejercer mas fuerza en mi intento de abrazo y poner mi rostro en el hueco que se había formado entre su cuello y su clavícula.

-Marin yo...- no sabia si debía decirlo, confesarme en un momento así podría mandar toda esta reciente amistad por la borda pero mi boca estaba desconectada de mi cerebro al parecer ya que soltaba palabras por sí misma y no podía detenerme. sin embargo una tercera voz interrumpió, no sabia si sentirme agradecida por la repentina interrupción o sentirme molesta porque la persona no era al menos para mi nada grata.

-Miauuuu ... quien te viera my Prince!-una voz femenina con tinte juguetón sono sobre nosotros por lo que sorprendidos nos separamos rápidamente para instintivamente mirar en la dirección donde venia la voz, en el techo de la casa vecina una figura negra se alzaba, el cabello rubio esponjado y revuelto se movía armoniosamente con el viento de la tarde, tras la mascara unos ojos verdes resaltaban con un brillo socarrón y sarcástico, unas orejas de gato coronaban la rubia cabeza y en los labios se encontraba tatuada una sonrisa despectiva y de malicia.

-Minou Noir!- soltamos Marin y yo al mismo tiempo mirándola interrogativamente.

-sorprendidos? Aún lo estoy yo más! No sabía que ambos ahora tenían ese tipo de relación, parece que los dibujitos de evillustrateur rindieron frutos! los felicito!- soltó con una suave carcajada la heroina que portaba un traje de gato como si se tratase de gatubela 2.0, pude notar como la incomodidad afloró entre Marin y yo, no me sentía orgullosa de la manera en la que lo decía esa gata sisañosa, claramente yo admitía ella como héroina era fantástica sin embargo en este momento la actitud que parecía mostrar era algo desagradable sobre todo al dirigirse a mi. - no pensé que fueras así, un día declarándote a una y al otro andando con otra chica, pensé que eras mejor que eso... My prince- dijo con un tinte de discordia y veneno en los labios, Marin frunció el ceño tanto por la confusión como por las palabras de minou noir.

-¿de qué hablas minou?- preguntó Marin adoptando una postura totalmente derecha , sacando el pecho con honra y apretando los puños, sin embargo en sus ojos se reflejaba la incomodidad y decepción. -¿pero antes que nada, como sabes que me confesé ayer?- ante tal cuestión por parte de Marin minou noir tenso los hombros y miro hacia otro lado, suponía yo que incomoda o fastidiada.  
-estaba dando un buen paseo ya sabes viendo cosas allí y allá,deberías saber que a las gatitas les gusta andar de curiosas prince... Pase por el Françoise Dupont y entonces vi cómo te confesabas- contestó tomando más confianza la chica de negro y mirando a Marin desde lo alto del techo con un brillo indescifrable para mí.  
\- entonces si estabas ahí minou noir debiste ver cómo me rechazaron ¿no?- soltó Marin tranquilo como si ya no doliera sin embargo sus bonitos ojos de lapislázuli mostraban otra cosa,por otro lado la minina se hizo la desentendida y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.  
\- sorry my prince no me quede mucho tiempo, vi algo mas interesante y me fui antes de oír la respuesta- dijo finalmente la gatita saltando con una grácil pirueta para aterrizar en el suelo de una manera delicada como su fuese una hada.

la tensión era casi palpable en el aire, Marin miraba con el ceño fruncido a la chica-gato que estaba frente a nosotros moviendo la cola de cuero distraidamente con su mano, decidí entonces sacarnos de aquella incomoda situación, carraspee de un modo demasiado fingido dejandome en claro que mis dotes actorales estaban muy por debajo del promedio; ya con la atención de ambos sobre mi tome el brazo de Marin con suavidad y lo enlace con el mio, realmente no sabia si era lo mas correcto hacer crecer el malentendido sin embargo solo quería salir de toda esa incomodidad.

-minou noir siento de todo corazón interrumpir toda la platica pero Marin y yo tenemos algo muy importante que discutir ahora así que si nos permites, vamos a entrar- dije halando el brazo de Marin insistentemente para luego comenzar a caminar ambos en dirección a la entrada de mi casa. - creo que ustedes podrán aplazar toda esta conversación para luego, así que adiós minou- abrí la puerta de un tirón diciendo lo ultimo, Marin entro en la casa aun incomodo mientras yo movía la mano en dirección de la heroína como modo de despedida, entre y cerré la puerta apoyándome en esta y soltando un gran suspiro.

-Marin, no me gusta inmiscuirme en la vida de los demás ni mucho menos en sus relaciones interpersonales pero dime ¿que carajos fue eso?- solté cruzándome de brazos y caminando en dirección a la cocina, Marin con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro me siguió.

-no se Nath, ni yo tengo la certeza de lo que paso ahí fuera- me contesto apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina cruzando los brazos y mirando atentamente cada detalle de esta, yo por otra parte estaba buscando un par de tazas y la tetera para preparar un té, solo quería relajarme. -gracias Nath...a este paso te voy a deber hasta la vida, realmente has hecho mucho por mi estos últimos días- dijo Marin mirándome atentamente con una suave sonrisa en los labios yo por otro lado resople molesta.

-eso es lo de menos en este momento Marin, solo quiero que me expliques algo- puse la tetera en la estufa mientras hablaba, me gire a verlo atentamente poniendo excesiva atención en sus azules ojos, la tierna sonrisa de la cara de Marin había desaparecido ahora su cara estaba compuesta por una expresión de estupefacción- ¿a que se refería minou noir con eso de los dibujitos de evillustrateur? ¿que tenia que ver aquello conmigo, acaso yo fui evillustrateur en algun momento? - le cuestione, pude notar como Marin se puso tenso.

-¿d-de verd-dad quieres saberlo?- Marin dijo rehuyendo de mi mirada y con sus mejillas de un tono rosa.

-Marin porfavor- hable seriamente mientras comenzaba a buscar en las gabetas las bolsitas de té ya que el agua estaba casi en su punto de ebullicion, la encontrarlas saque la tetera de la estufa aun esperando la respuesta de Marin.


End file.
